Newsies Need One More (Part 2)
by FansieFace
Summary: The middle part of my team's story for the Semi-Final round. Read Fanwriter1245's before this one.


**This was written for the semi-finals of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition. My team and I had to write a story in parts, each of us writing one. This is part two, so read Fanwriter1245's first. Our prompt was to write about telling Brooklyn about the strike and how Spot reacted.**

 **Team: Kings of New York**

 **Position: Reporter**

 **Newsies Need One More (Part 2)**

I looked between Card and Tricks. Tricks was looking between us, clearly trying to get one of us to agree to going to see Spot. I sighed.

"I'll do it. He knows me." Tricks smiled at me, his dirty face brightening. Card also sighed, muttering something under her breath. Tricks looked at her funny, then back at me.

"Could you really get him to help out? We kind of need it."

"I can do my best. Honestly, Trainwreck would be our best bet. If we can convince him, he can convince Spot. But I'm not powerful enough to get him on my own."

"So talk to Trainwreck, then!" Card rolled her eyes."It ain't that difficult, Fleet."

"Oh, leave him alone. It ain't his fault he's a simpleton."

"Might big words for a boy who lives in Manhattan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Card laughed at my remark, and I smirked at my friend. Tricks huffed, and spun on his heel, pushing his cap down farther on his head.

"If I'm not welcome, I'll just head back across the bridge." He said dramatically.

"Aw, don't go, Tricks! He didn't mean it!" Tricks laughed as he turned back.

"I know, but if Fleet is going to talk to Spot I got no reason to stay. He'll take care of it. So I oughta get back to Manhattan and do something."

"I'll come with. See for myself what this strike is about." Card jogged to keep up with our friend, and I watched their backs head for the bridge, exchanging shoulder bumps and playful swats. I shook my head to myself. I could never say no, and this one might have been the worst yet. I planned what I was going to say to my leader as I walked to find him. When I finally found him, selling, I forgot everything as soon as his eyes met mine.

"You need something, Fleet?" He smirked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh, gotta talk to you 'bout something."

"Is it important?"

"Well, yeah, kinda." He sighed and flipped through his stack of papers, counting quickly. He whistled loudly, and his second ran up.

"What's happening?" Spot tossed his bundle at Trainwreck.

"Sell a few. I'll be back in a little while." Trainwreck nodded and disappeared back into the crowd. "What do you need?" Spot started walking, heading towards the docks.

"Well, there's this...thing. Tricks came and told me and Card about it. Manhattan-" The leader held up a hand.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no. I ain't joining the strike until I've seen what they can stand. Brooklyn could take the bulls, easy, but we ain't doing it on our own. If Manhattan can't stick it out, Brooklyn won't. That's my final word."

"But Spot, all they want is-"

"Fleet, that's my final word. If they prove themselves; if they stick up to the bulls and don't give up even if they lose, then Brooklyn will help. So far, 'hattan ain't proved nothing, so Brooklyn ain't gonna be the ones fighting for them. They learn to fight their own battles before we fight battles for them."

"But they don't want us to fight for them, just with them!"

"And it makes no difference. We don't fight at all until we know we won't be the only ones fighting. That's my final word, end of discussion."

"But-"

"End of discussion." He walked away, but turned back. "And if you do what you're thinking, and take a few boys to Manhattan, you'll be disobeying. It ain't happening, understand? We're staying out of it until I decide we aren't."

"Yes, sir." He left me standing on the street, watching him glide back into the crowd to find Trainwreck. I knew he would join eventually; I could see it in his eyes. He was a Brooklyn boy through and through, and that meant he couldn't stay away from a fight for long. But that didn't mean Card and Tricks wouldn't be disappointed. Manhattan needed us, and we refused to help. If we didn't join right now, it might be too late when we finally do. But that didn't matter. Spot Conlon had said no, and no meant no. So instead, I would be waiting for his word. I just knew I would be across the bridge to help as soon as I was able. I wasn't willing to just stand by forever. That's not who I am. I won't be that person.


End file.
